


I don’t know what you’re here to fix...

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deckerstar got left out of my Douchifer, Lucifer Bingo 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Drill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer gets to watch Dan do some drilling and screwing.Then they do some screwing together.It's not exactly plot heavy.





	I don’t know what you’re here to fix...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for Lucifer Bingo 2019. I'm using my wildcard, because "Dan's Power Drill" was also something that I wanted- no wait, needed- to write. 
> 
> I thought it might be an appropriate offering for the start of Lent, because what better way to celebrate 40 days in the desert than with some Devilish temptation?
> 
> Seriously people, this really is just a bit of porn.

The house that Lucifer shared with his chosen family was large and spacious. In addition to the many rooms, a corner of the garage had been partitioned off as a workshop, but it had so far remained unused. The house just wasn’t the kind of place in which one thought about doing one’s own improvements- mainly because there wasn’t really anything that required improving. 

It wasn’t empty now. Lucifer loitered in the doorway, relaxed in his untucked shirt, enjoying the view. Dan stood at the large work table in the centre of the room, his left hand leaning on a plank of wood as he sawed through it with his right. The white T-shirt he was wearing hugged his form and was short enough in the sleeves to expose how hard all his muscles were working as he moved. Even his bum wiggled slightly in his tight, blue jeans as his arm moved back and forth. A heavy belt circled his hips, with pockets full of all kinds of mysterious implements. Lucifer let out a tiny groan of admiration as the end of the plank fell to the ground with a clatter. “I don’t know what you’re here to fix,” he said in his most seductive voice, “but mine’s definitely broken.”

Dan turned around with a chuckle. He glanced down at Lucifer’s bare feet poking out of his dress pants. “You’re going to get splinters,” he warned.

“No I’m not, she’s taken the offspring out for the afternoon. You can drop whatever you like on my toes, I promise I won’t even flinch.”

Dan narrowed his eyes. “I guess, it just seems wrong, somehow. You have to wear shoes in a workshop, it’s just the rules. Like safety goggles.”

Lucifer smirked. “One of these days you’re going to finally understand the concept of invulnerability and I’m going to drop down dead from shock.” He waited a beat for Dan to catch up with the irony. “Besides, I’ve never been much of one for the rules.”

“I noticed. Come here and help me,” Dan replied. “I need you to hold the other end while I cut the last piece.”

“I’ll happily hold your end any day, darling.” His eyes twinkled with mirth and lechery.

“Am I going to have put a limit on how many suggestive jokes you make this afternoon?”

“Oh I certainly hope not. You know how I love innuendo, and there are just so many possibilities to exploit in this situation. It’s half the fun.”

“Really? As much as half?” He picked up another plank and laid it across the worktable, then leaned into it so that everything flexed. If Lucifer had come for a show, there was no reason not to give it to him. 

“Maybe less,” he admitted with an appreciative sigh. “Do you want me to hold your wood now?”

Dan felt his skin growing warm. He cleared his throat. “Yes please.” He pushed the plank along so that two feet of it hung over the edge. “Take that, and hold it firmly.” 

“Yes, sir!” Lucifer grinned, and paid particular attention to his lover’s biceps while he sawed. “It’s a wonderful rhythm you’ve got going there,” he smirked. “Can you go faster?”

“Not without damaging the wood,” he answered and immediately realised he'd fallen straight into the trap. “And not if i want to keep it straight.”

“Straight is so Boring.”

Fuck it. In for a dime… “But if I go too fast it will all be over and then what will you have to look at?”

“Touché!” Lucifer sounded immensely pleased, and watched him cut the rest of the way through in silence. “Are we making shelves?”

_“I’m_ making shelves. _You’re_ making lewd comments.”

“You’re _making_ me horny.”

“You’re always horny.”

“Fair point. You’re making me more horny.”

Dan chose to ignore that and started laying out the parts he’d cut on the workbench. “I’m going to need that piece of timber.”

“Already?”

“Not _that_ one, the one you’re still holding.”

It wasn’t going to be a large set of shelves, just enough for a few odds and ends in the workshop, but Lucifer had wanted to see him at work and Dan had liked the idea of showing off. He put the final piece in place so he could check that they all fit together. When he was satisfied he took one of the shorter pieces and put it into the vice, spinning it tight. Then he unhooked a tape measure from his belt, pulled a pencil from behind his ear, and carefully measured and marked the wood- perhaps more meticulously than was strictly required, but he wanted to build up the good part. Lucifer, meanwhile, made his way to the opposite side of the table and, having found a handy stool, perched atop it and leaned forward on his elbows. “Tell me what you’re doing,” he said, sounding for all the world like he was having phone sex.

“This is going to be a sweet little place to store screwdrivers,” he explained honestly, just as a tease. He opened the flap that covered a pocket on his belt, and rummaged inside for the right bit. Then he pulled his DeWalt out like a gun from its holster. “I just drop this bit in here, lock it in nice and tight, and I can start drilling holes.” His actions followed his words, and he noticed with satisfaction that Lucifer’s tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his lips. He pointed the drill at the first mark and squeezed the trigger. It whirred to life as he pushed it into the wood, boring a hole all the way through. “The holes don’t need to be that big, really. Just enough so that I can slip my tool in there.” He bit his lip to try and stop himself from laughing, but Lucifer’s face proved he didn’t care.

“It’s like I’ve got my own personal porn show,” he said, his face plastered with a grin that was going nowhere. “How many holes are you making?”

“Six will be enough. I tend to use the power driver for most things, but for some jobs it’s just too bulky and you need something with a little more precision.” He sank the drill in again and again.

“It makes a very satisfying sound,” Lucifer noted. He inclined his head to listen. “It changes pitch as you go deeper.”

“Yeah. It’s not so easy to notice on this, but… hang on.” He scanned the space. If this was the old garage in the house where he’d been married to Chloe, there would have been plenty of off-cuts to play with, but it was just too new. He found a sturdier block he’d bought for another purpose on the basis he could replace it later. He came around to where Lucifer was sitting. “Hold this, don’t let it move,” he instructed, and drilled it down a good few inches. It sounded even cooler. Not only that, but at close range he could feel the power of Lucifer’s magnetism more strongly. It was like an alluring scent, a prickling on his skin. He would never be immune to it, but he had become accustomed to it, ever present in the background. It was at times likes this, when Lucifer was purposefully acting seductive, that it utterly thrilled him. Dan let himself be drawn, like being a little intoxicated, while the Devil caressed down his back with one hand and felt the hole in the wood with the other. 

“It’s warm. I suppose that makes sense, given the friction.” Their eyes met for a moment, and it was very tempting to go at it right then and there. But it would be much more fun to make him wait, to see how just how hot and bothered he would get.

“Are you going to do some screwing, now?”

“Soon. First I want to put in some pilot holes so my screws don't go in at the wrong angle.”

“Excellent idea. It is always important to make sure you're screwing at the right angle.”

“I'm going to need your help again. To get it all into position.”

“And which position would that be?”

Some comments were best left unanswered. He went back to retrieve his work from the vice and set it with the others. He placed the two side pieces next to each other and got out his tape measure again, along with a carpentry square. “This is the part I need to get right or my shelves will have things sliding off them. The carpentry square tucks in here and gives me a good line front to back, and then I have to measure top to bottom and make sure the holes are the same height on both pieces.”

Whatever he was doing was clearly working because Lucifer didn't immediately jump in with a double entendre about any of the bait words he'd used.

“This needs a smaller gauge bit,” he said as he looked in his pocket once again. He’d stocked it up with all the right parts before he started his performance. Honestly, it was a lot easier to keep them in a neat order in the right grooves of their little case, but if the Devil wanted Dan in a tool belt, he was damned well going to fill it with as many usable tools as he could. “If the holes are too loose the screw will just rattle around in there without any bite.”

“That would be a perfect tragedy. We definitely want a nice, tight screw.”

Dan loosened the chuck and took out the larger bit, trying to swallow his laughter but not doing a particularly good job of it.

“I’m pleased you’re starting to enjoy my sense of humour.”

“For someone who’s immeasurably ancient, you’re such a child.”

“Now I’m going to get offended.”

“Shut up and watch me work.”

“Ungh. Yes please." When the DeWalt was ready, he drilled straight down into the holes he’d made, one after another another, and Lucifer went quiet again.

“That’s all the drilling done for now,” he said, as he took a screwdriver attachment out of his belt pocket, and held it between his teeth while he swapped the former bit back out again. “But don’t be too disappointed because this is where the screwing happens.”

“Lovely.”

“Now, if I was doing this on my own, I’d have to set it all up with clamps and stuff, but as you’re here you can hold it steady.”

“Always happy to be of service.”

Dan set up the side piece with the first shelf at a right angle and made Lucifer come over to his side. “Right there,” he indicated.

“Like this?”

“Perfect. We are aligned and ready to go.” He took a handful of screws from a pot on the side, and stood very close to Lucifer to drive them in. It took a matter of seconds, and the DeWalt clicked loudly as the torque control kicked in.

“I beginning to see why you like that tool so much,” Lucifer said with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s fucking awesome.” The other two shelves were attached, and the second side piece added to make it complete. All the while their bodies creeping nearer, until they were brushing together lightly. Dan could feel himself buzzing with the energy of it and a shiver travelled the entire length of his spine when he felt Lucifer’s breath on his shoulder. It was finished all too soon. He added a couple of small metal brackets to the underside of the shelf and stood his work up proudly. When he ran his hand over the top of it, he suddenly pulled away. “Damn! Splinter.” He shook his hand quickly. “Well, there goes my best macho handyman image.”

Lucifer just took his hand and looked at it carefully. “Where?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing, really.”

“Unless it gets infected. I see it, it’s not in deep.” He pinched it carefully and pulled it out, immediately taking Dan’s finger in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Uh,” he exhaled, trying to focus so all his blood didn’t rush south. “I guess I should have sanded that. I must have been distracted.” He waited a moment longer. “You can let go now, I think it’s fine.”

“Do I haff do?” Lucifer said in a muffled fashion.

“You do if you want to see me put this thing on the wall.”

“All right,” he let go. “But it better be worth it. What's first?”

Dan grinned. “My stud finder.” He pulled the small rectangular device out of his belt. 

“Will it beep when it gets too close to me?” Lucifer grinned back.

“Of course it will. And I saw that coming.” He waved it over the wall at the end of the workbench and small red and green lights flashed up. It also beeped. Lucifer hopped onto the table and ogled his rear. The very best thing about those jeans, he pondered, was the way his hands would be able to slide into the back pockets. Dan came back, picked up the shelves and positioned them against the wall. The final device in his inventory was a small spirit level. Once he was happy that the placement was correct, he marked the holes in the brackets and set the whole thing in the floor. Another drill bit was put in, and he sank it into the wall with a certain amount of effort that set his shoulders bulging. He shoved some kind of red plastic thingy into each hole, and then the shelves went up, the screws went in, and the job was complete.

Dan turned only to find Lucifer right in front of him, breathing heavily, pupils blown wide with desire. He gave a half smile and holstered his power drill. “I take it that was good, then.” Lucifer didn’t answer, but took his head in his hands and pulled him closer for a kiss so full of need it left him giddy. Dan took him firmly by the hips and walked him backwards to a bare stretch of wall. He moved closer until their bodies touched, firm and deliberate. The Devil was hot and hard and pulsing. Dan tensed with want as he felt it, and Lucifer’s fingers curled around his biceps.

“You're strong,” Lucifer said, somewhat impressed. He pushed back, forcing Dan against the workbench. “I'm stronger,” he growled with a grin.

Dan would have laughed, but he was too busy enjoying the way the words went straight to his dick and made it throb. Then he forgot everything as Lucifer spun him around and bent him over, gripping both of his wrists behind his back with one hand. The other was busy undoing buttons and zips, and in moments he felt Lucifer's hard length pressing against his bare ass. The tool belt was still in place, which was lucky, because there was lube stashed in one of the compartments. Lucifer began to apply it liberally to both of them, and Dan relaxed quickly, knowing his lover didn't want to wait a moment longer.

He didn't wait. He was swollen and hungry, and he knew Dan could take it. He thrust in, quickly and without apology. He heard Dan make a noise, but it was a satisfied sound, and he withdrew halfway and pounded into him again. 

“Yes, Lucifer, give it to me!”

Lucifer grunted and moved hard and fast. “I won't... last long,” he warned between breaths.

Dan responded with a moan. “I don't care. Just fuck me.” He did, deeply, urgently, the loud smacking of their hips drowned out by both voices as they cried out without holding anything back. Lucifer wasn’t even _trying_ to make him come. He was just taking, overcome with his own lust. Not that it mattered. Dan was clearly enjoying being ridden ragged. Lucifer had him completely and deliciously pinned, still pinching his wrists with one hand, his other pressing his shoulder into the wooden surface. Dan's head was turned to the side, and he could see the clock in the wall through half lidded eyes. After five minutes the Devil was going truly wild, bucking erratically, but he held on, right at the edge, for another two. At last, pumping hard and fast, he exploded with a shout. Dan could feel how it filled him, hot and wet, and it made him even harder. But Lucifer was still leaning into him, gasping for breath.

“Bloody Hell!” he said at last.

“What?”

“You make me lose control, love. Frequently. But that… I _needed_ that.”

“All seven minutes of it?” Dan teased.

“Is that all it was? How embarrassing. I promise I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“Oh, you’re making it up to me right now. I am _aching_ to return the favour.”

“Apologies, how remiss of me,” he said, pulling out slowly and releasing his hold. Dan straightened and turned, kissing him desperately, biting his lips and filling his mouth with tongue. Lucifer melted under the onslaught, and then he was being lifted, spun around, and Dan was sitting him on the edge of the bench and pulling his trousers from his ankles. Lucifer clung to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and squeezing. Dan moaned into his mouth, and pushed him onto his back, pulling the lube out the tool belt once more and smearing it over himself. Fuck, it felt good. But then he was pushing into Lucifer, and that felt so much better. He grunted a little with each thrust, going in hard. The way the tools bounced against his hips was just enough of a distraction to keep him in control. Lucifer, all serpentine, had managed to hook his toes underneath the back of the belt and was pulling him in deeper with his feet. Dan slowed, relaxed the urgency but not the intensity, pressing as far as he could go. He began to unbutton Lucifer’s shirt and caressed the smooth skin of his chest. It was damp with sweat. The long, straight lines of his body were so beautiful- kind of beauty he never imagined he would come to admire, but Lucifer had a habit of confusing things. Except there was no confusion here, he knew exactly what he wanted now, and he was here, living it.

Lucifer was staring up at him with utter sex face, brows drawn together, mouth open, eyes half closed. Dan stroked up his neck and over his jaw, rough stubble tickling his fingers. He ran his thumb over those tantalising lips and pushed it inside. It was met with an eager tongue and nipping teeth. He took Lucifer’s hand, kissing his palm and his wrist ever so softly, sucking his finger tips. 

Lucifer smiled around Dan’s thumb, and took it out long enough to speak. “No pudding here, today,” and he resumed kissing wherever he could reach.

Dan sucked him a little harder. “Mmmm. You’re better than pudding.”

Lucifer only groaned in response. It sent a tremor deep into Dan’s belly and he jerked his hips, needing more. He built back up again steadily, not rushing it, but relishing in every sensation. He reached the point where it wasn’t enough, and hooked his arms under Lucifer’s thighs, holding them against his chest for a better angle. Lucifer pushed back a little, showing he could take the weight and Dan leaned in to him, moving hard and fast. He felt the climax rising, his balls tightening, and held on. His nails dug into the Devil’s legs without breaking skin, and he heard that sultry voice encouraging him, urging him on. “Yes love, come for me. Come now.” It rippled all through him as he could not resist the command. He felt it shoot out of him, a long, delicious orgasm that flooded Lucifer inside, and he rocked into it one last time, trembling.

“Oh, wow, I love you,” he muttered breathlessly, as they kept gazing in each other’s eyes, and then he dropped his eyes down, taking in all of that long, beautiful form and noticed that he was stroking his own long, hard cock. “I am constantly astonished by how eternally insatiable you are,” he said as he curled his hand around it.

Lucifer let go and sat up on the edge of the workbench to kiss him. “And you never cease trying to satisfy me, do you?”

“Why should I? When it's so much fun to watch you come over and over again.” He kissed down his neck, down his body as he lowered himself to his knees. He knew exactly how Lucifer liked to be sucked, liked to be held, and he could take him deeper into his throat now too. He worked his tongue over and around him, teasing the familiar sensitive places, and then opened wide and wrapped him in hot, wet pleasure. 

Dan was debating whether to draw it out or bring him to another hasty climax when Lucifer’s hips began to move quickly on their own, answering the question for him. His voice was almost rasping as he spoke, saying exactly how much he liked it, praising Dan for his skill with hands and tongue. He became less coherent though as his lover kept sucking, kept pumping, bringing him quickly to the heights. He gripped the edge of the bench, enjoying it for as long as he could, and then grabbed the back of Dan's head, holding him still as the pulsing release overtook him. Dan drank it all down like an elixir, and sucked him clean.

He stood and pulled his jeans back up as it was easier than taking them off, and rested his hands on either side of his partner, leaning his face against him. Lucifer held him, ran his hands down his back and into those pockets to pull him on close. His ass was gorgeously round and firm. He bent his head to kiss his neck. “What would say to a hot bath and some naked cuddle time?” he suggested.

Dan took off the tool belt and laid it carefully on the table. “I'd say that sounds just about perfect, actually.”

It was perfect. The bath soothed all the muscles that had been working hard, and Lucifer's body was warm next to him in bed. He was utterly content for about ten minutes, and then the Devil proved once again how insatiable he really was. It was much less urgent this time; Lucifer more than made up for his earlier haste. With a lingering attention he made sure Dan was doubly satisfied before finally coming hard enough to sate himself for a while.

They were still wrapped up in each other and both in need of another shower by the time Chloe got home.


End file.
